mahou_shounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lapis Stone
Lapis(?) Stone 'is a Pokemon Trainer from Mossdeep, Hoenn who is the daughter of former Champion and current Devon President Steven Stone and Trainer as well as Steven's personal assistant, Samantha Stone. Her home is still at Mossdeep, but because of her parents' work (and hobbies) as well as Devon HQ being at Rustboro, she travels, including abroad, often. History Lapis was born midway from 5 to 6 years after the Kyogre and Groudon incident, making her a little younger than Kailani. As she aged, she became increasingly interested in what Devon does, often asking her grandfather the ins and outs of running the company, curiously asking other staff various questions and studying. Although she's still young, plenty already look forward to her gaining more responsibilities in the future, thinking she'll make the model business woman. Personality Lapis, while appearing down to earth, is actually a pretty dreamy teenager, often getting lost in her flights of fancy, sometimes cooking up a whole story for her ideal future in her mind. She's quite a romantic and enjoys superstitious charms, even if she claims she doesn't believe in them. She does her best to not give this side of her away though. She's cheerful and personable, working very well with others and does her best to get everyone involved. She hasn't admitted she adapted that last bit from observing Jasper trying to get their mom to try out a variety of hobbies with him. Appearance Lapis has long hair she ties a little loosely at about the midway point, black in color with steel blue ends and steel blue eyes. She wears mostly formal or business casual clothes, her most commonly used one a suit-dress with blue detailing and 3/4th sleeves with metal cuffs, black opaque tights and black shoes with blue heels. Much like her family, she wears a few steel accessories and her keystone is fitted into a double brooch with a steel wing ornament she wears on the lapel and pocket of her dress. Character Relationships '''Steven Stone: '''Her father- I'm feelin' too lazy to fill this out rn lol '''Samantha (Walker) Stone: '''Her mother- also feelin' too lazy to fill this out '''Jasper Stone: '''Her older brother same as above '''Joseph Stone: '''Her grandfather. She spent quite a bit of time visiting and learning from him and enjoys listening to him talk. Unfortunately for her parents, this also includes reminiscing about the old days and how her parents met, playing up the events of the Groudon and Kyogre incident just a little and proudly says his letter brought them together by chance. The stories are what caused her to become such a romantic at heart. '''Wallace: '''Her godfather, as he wished to be one for one of the kids. He interested her in becoming fashionable and also told her of past stories between her parents, a touch exaggerated as he is quite theatrical, helping them even less after Joseph. He gives her tips to be elegant and charming for her own future endeavors. '''Kailani: ' '''Erryone else: ''Big Shrug'' Pokemon ??? '(Metagross) '??? '(Lucario) '??? '(Klinklang) '??? '(Primarina) '??? '(Carbink): Doesn't battle. '??? (Togekiss) '??? '(Sylveon) '??? '(Skarmory) Doesn't battle) Trivia -She's done everything possible to try to make the spikes in her otherwise pin straight hair go down, nothing has worked and she's since given up. -She wants to go on a journey to find her potential other half, her life's (business) partner, if you will, after all the supposed stories about her parents. She says they're always working together, just like Klink, to which Jasper unintentionally ruins the moment by reminding her "Klink have to or else they die, you know?" -The steel wing double brooch she has is indeed after the TM, Steel Wing, the first thing her father had given her mother upon their first meeting. Although she was the one requested to have it made in that shape to hold her keystone, she thinks of it like a good luck charm. -Her name can translate into "Stone Stone". If it sticks, I'm just memeing on her like "Moon Moon" lmao. -Having always found battling fun, her Beldum line evovled into a Metagross when she was still a young kid. During show and tell of the kids' Pokemon one time in her elementary school, she showed them Metagross, who she considered her best friend Pokemon, and all the kids ran out of the classroom in fear of it's intimidating look. -Once said she was going to marry the then older Mossdeep gymleader, Tate, when she was a kid. -She, too, is interested in precious stones as she grew up with the family into it- but is more into the prettier stones and gems. She, much like her father, just opts to search in her more formal clothes. She does take care to keep them as pristine as possible and also helps manage her mother's collection that grows with everyone handing her pretty ones. -She's also asked to be more of a kid, much like her brother as she's already showing much interest in pursing the business. She does try to enjoy her youth but she honestly loves learning.